Asunto de tres
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Uno era amable y generoso, siempre soñando con ayudar a los demás y con consagrar su vida a la ciencia. El otro era arrogante, apasionado y engreído, pero la manera en que la protegía y la instaba a divertirse era lo que le daba emoción a su vida. Ninguno de ellos podía estar sin ella. Y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de los dos. Crossover Big Hero 6. Modern AU. Helsa/Tadelsa.


Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Julio "Triángulo Amoroso" del foro "Mundo Frozen".

Palabras: 2924

Objetos: Cuadro, violín y gargantilla.

 **Disclaimer: Nada es mío, salvo la absurda trama que van a leer a continuación. Si alguna vez se me ocurriese decir lo contrario, que el buen Mickey Mouse me repudiase y deshonrase haciendome caminar por una tabla en el barco de los Piratas del Caribe usando un par de orejas de ratón (tengo sueño -.-).**

* * *

 **Asunto de tres**

* * *

¿Cómo habían llegado a una situación como aquella? Elsa no podía explicárselo de una manera exacta pero allí estaba, esperando afuera del departamento que compartía con sus dos hombres favoritos, con una venda en los ojos y preguntándose qué era lo que habrían preparado con tanto esmero para ella.

Aquel era un día especial. Ella cumplía veintiún años. Era una edad sumamente importante; o al menos eso era lo que solían decirle sus amigos, ya que no se sentía muy diferente.

Impaciente, se mordió el labio inferior resistiendo la tentación de espiar por debajo de la venda. El pelirrojo a su lado pareció adivinar sus intenciones, puesto que le apretó la mano que le tenía tomada y se acercó para hablarle al oído.

—Ni se te ocurra impacientarte, reina de hielo. No quieres echar a perder tu sorpresa.

La muchacha hizo un mohín ante el tono arrogante que consiguió erizarle los cabellos de la nuca. Podía imaginar a la perfección a Hans, con su acostumbrada sonrisa de lado y ese brillo perverso en sus ojos verdes que tanto solía fastidiarla y hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago al mismo tiempo.

En esa ocasión, tras haber salido de su última clase en la facultad donde estudiaba Historia del Arte, la albina se había visto arrastrada por él argumentando que le tenía preparado algo muy especial.

Aunque se esforzara, no podía ocultar lo emocionada que se encontraba.

—¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí?—preguntó suspirando por lo bajo.

Como respuesta a su interrogante, escuchó la puerta del departamento abriéndose y a continuación los pasos de otra persona. Una mano distinta tomó la palma que tenía libre y entonces, se sintió guiada hasta el interior con sumo cuidado.

—Hasta que se te ocurrió terminar, Hamada. Pensaba que íbamos a pasar la tarde entera allá afuera.

—Cierra la boca, Hans. Que yo soy quien tuvo que acomodarlo todo. Tú jamás mueves el trasero en esta casa.

La rubia sonrió levemente al tiempo que era ayudada a tomar asiento en un lugar cómodo. Acto seguido, sintió como removían la venda que cubría su visión.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Elsa—un par de ojos castaños la miró con ternura a su lado izquierdo haciéndola sonrojar.

Sus pupilas celestes recorrieron la sala de estar del pequeño departamento, especialmente decorada para la ocasión. Además de los muebles en tonos cálidos, las paredes claras y el **cuadro** de imitación de Dalí que tanto había insistido en comprar para añadirle algo de personalidad a la estancia, distinguió algunas serpentinas plateadas y azules colgando del techo y unos cuantos copos de nieve hechos con papel metálico.

La mesita de café tenía un jarrón lleno de rosas blancas y mostraba un apetitoso pastel de chocolate con veintiún velitas dispuestas. La joven dejo escapar un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa.

—Oh, chicos—murmuró emocionada, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

—¿Te gusta, Elsa?—cuestionó Tadashi sonriéndole con amabilidad—Todo es para ti. Hice tu pastel preferido.

—Deja de presumir, nerd. Ya sabemos que te encanta hacerte responsable por todo—el cobrizo a su derecha rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, eso es porque yo sé hacer algo más que quedarme sentado frente al televisor, idiota—replicó el asiático de vuelta, lanzándole una mirada sarcástica antes de volverse de nuevo a ella—. De verdad espero que te guste.

—Me encanta—Elsa alzó las comisuras de sus labios con dulzura, antes de que el pelinegro se inclinara y besara la punta de su nariz.

Ante esto, escuchó al ojiverde emitir un gruñido.

—Tengo algo más para ti—anuncio Tadashi, alejándose brevemente para sacar algo de detrás del sofá.

La blonda emitió una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ver el enorme peluche blanco que sostenía. Era exactamente igual al androide enfermero que aparecía en ese filme infantil de superhéroes, que en secreto idolatraba. Sencillo y adorable.

—Oh Tadashi—musitó feliz—, no debiste…

—Que cursi eres—le espetó Hans arrastrando las palabras—, ¿qué se supone qué es esa cosa?

—No lo entenderías, es algo de nuestra película favorita—repuso el moreno guiñando un ojo en dirección a la chica y tendiéndole el muñeco.

—¿No pudiste encontrar uno más grande?—insistió el pelirrojo con sarcasmo—Le va a estorbar.

—Puede dormir con él.

—¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga? No hay espacio en su habitación.

—Tienes envidia porque yo si encontré un regalo decente.

—Regalo decente mis bolas—Hans se arrodilló enfrente de la muchacha y extrajo una caja alargada de debajo de la mesita de café—. Esto es para ti, princesa.

Los ojos cerúleos de Elsa se abrieron sorprendidos al divisar la fina **gargantilla** plateada dentro del paquete. El pequeño dije en forma de copo de nieve atrapó su atención de inmediato.

Hans tomó la joya entre sus dedos para colocarla alrededor de su cuello, haciendo su trenza a un lado con delicadeza. El sonrojo en las blancas mejillas aumentó mientras sentía las manos masculinas rozando la piel de su nuca y observaba por el rabillo del ojo el gesto arrogante y confiado del joven.

—Para mi pequeño copo de nieve—declaró Hans, acunando su rostro entre sus manos e incorporándose para depositar un pausado beso en su frente.

Ella sabía bien que estaba celoso de las atenciones de su compañero, por lo que era evidente que iba a esforzarse en superarlo. El cobrizo era a quien más trabajo le costaba aceptar esa extraña convivencia de tres que habían establecido y a menudo, el que dejaba ver con mayor frecuencia sus celos. Tadashi por otra parte se las arreglaba para afrontar con más madurez la situación.

Convivir con ambos había resultado ser la aventura más interesante de su vida.

—Muy bien, Hans. Compraste un obsequio costoso. ¿Significa que empezaras a pagar tu parte del alquiler?—inquirió el asiático con ironía.

—¿Quién es el que tiene envidia ahora?

—Que un regalo sea caro no importa cuando no has puesto esfuerzo en él.

—¿Esfuerzo? ¡Compraste ese muñeco horrible en el centro comercial!

—Al menos fue con mi dinero y no el de mis padres.

—Para tu información trabajé para comprar eso, cerebrito. Hace meses que no puedo sacarle nada a mis viejos.

Elsa dejó escapar una risa que atrajo la atención de ambos.

—Me encantan sus regalos—se levantó de donde estaba sentada y anduvo primero hacia el azabache, poniéndose de puntitas para juntar sus labios con los de él con ternura, a la vez que revolvía sus cabellos oscuros.

Después se encamino hacia Hans para repetir la acción, colocándose en las puntas de sus pies y aproximando su boca a la suya, en un beso que el de pelo rojizo no tardó en volver un poco más apasionado, al tomarla por la cintura y profundizar el contacto.

La muchacha se separó un poco ruborizada y volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa traviesa, dándose cuenta de que aquel agradecimiento había ocasionado un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de los jóvenes.

—Muchas gracias a los dos.

—No ha sido nada, Elsa—murmuró Tadashi, llevándose una mano a la nuca, algo azorado.

—Lo que sea por ti, copo de nieve—añadió Hans, desviando su mirada y fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo sonrojado que se había puesto.

—¿Estás lista para probar tu pastel?—el moreno sacó una caja de cerillos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y encendió uno para proceder a encender las velitas—Ya sabes la regla. Tienes que pedir un deseo.

Elsa enfocó su mirada en aquel delicioso postre frente a ella y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, antes de apagar las velas con un delicado soplido.

—¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que deseaste?—preguntó Tadashi, tomando un cuchillo para proceder a cortar pedazos del pastel.

—Si lo digo probablemente no se vaya a cumplir—respondió ella, guiñando un ojo a los chicos con coquetería.

—Eso de pedir un deseo es algo tonto—intervino el pelirrojo tomando asiento al lado de la joven y rodeándola con un brazo—. A Elsa no le hace falta nada.

—Siempre amargando las tradiciones, ¿no es así, Hans?—repuso el otro muchacho con sarcasmo.

—Se ve delicioso—Elsa observó con gusto la generosa rebanada de chocolate que le fue entregada.

No había nada que amara más que el dulce sabor del cacao. Tomó un pequeño bocado con la cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca, cerrando momentáneamente sus párpados y emitiendo un sonido de gusto.

—Mmm… esta riquísimo—abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ambos muchachos que la observaban con atención, como si aquel simple gesto tuviera un efecto hipnótico en ellos. La blonda parpadeó y volvió a sonreír—. Cada día me sorprendes más, Tadashi.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Hamada. El pastel está realmente bueno—aceptó Hans con seriedad, probando su porción.

—Un día tienes que enseñarme a cocinar así—prosiguió la chica, saboreando el betún con gusto.

—Gracias, aunque tuve un poco de ayuda de Hiro—admitió el aludido sentándose al otro lado de ella.

—Creí que al enano solo le interesaban las apuestas ilegales—comentó el ojiverde con sorna, haciendo que Tadashi arrugara el entrecejo.

—Afortunadamente ha decidido hacerme caso en dejarlo y te agradecería que no lo mencionaras de nuevo.

—Muy bien, señorito responsable—Hans alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios con sorna—. En serio Hamada, cuando pienso que no puedes ser más aguafiestas te superas a ti mismo.

—Acabas de describir lo que siento cada vez que pienso que no harás algo peor que quedarte tirado en el sofá toda la tarde o torturar nuestros oídos con esa mierda de **violín** que te conseguiste en Ebay—contraatacó el otro plasmando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia; un gesto que solo salía a relucir con el pelirrojo.

—Di lo que quieras, idiota. A Elsa le gusta.

—Solo te dice eso para que no te sientas mal.

—Igual que te lo decía a ti cuando quisiste inventar ese patético robot que recogiera la casa y solo le prendió fuego a tu cama.

—Era un buen proyecto, inútil. Y lo hice porque tú jamás mueves un dedo para hacer nada que no sea un sándwich…

Presintiendo que la discusión iba para largo, la platinada puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó en silencio para ir a la cocina por algo de beber. Aquella era una escena que se repetía sin falta todos los días, pero felizmente ya se había acostumbrado.

Además de que había algo divertido en la manera en que sus "compañeros" discutían. Todavía le costaba encontrar una palabra que definiera la relación que llevaban entre ellos; el mero hecho de nombrarlos como un trío seguía haciéndola enrojecer.

Distraídamente sacó un poco de jugo de la nevera y dibujó una sonrisa boba en su cara. ¿Quién diría que ella, que antes se proclamaba como una absoluta descreída del amor, terminaría sintiendo algo por dos personas tan opuestas? Pero aunque le hubiera costado trabajo admitirlo, así había sucedido.

Un sonido estridente la sobresaltó y recién se dio cuenta de que había tirado un vaso de vidrio que descansaba indolentemente en el borde de la encimera. Bufó, inclinándose para recoger los trozos a la vez que le llegaba la voz de Tadashi desde la otra estancia.

—¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí—respondió mirando momentáneamente por encima de su hombro—, solo tiré algo… ¡ay!

Observó apurada su mano al sentir dolor en uno de sus dedos y no tardó en reñirse a si misma por no haber puesto más cuidado, al ver la línea roja que se extendía a lo largo de su índice.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—Hans entró en la cocina apresuradamente—¿Te lastimaste?—inquirió alarmado, notando la reciente herida.

—No es nada, solo una cortada—dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo, al ver como se ponía de cuclillas junto a ella—. Soy tan torpe que no me di cuenta de que ese vaso estaba allí…

—Apártate de ahí—le ordenó haciendo que levantara una de sus delicadas cejas, pues su tono de voz había pasado drásticamente de preocupado a autoritario—, eso ya se ve bastante mal como para que te hagas daño de nuevo—rápidamente extendió el brazo para tomar un paño junto al lavadero y envolvió con el mismo el pequeño dedo de Elsa, haciendo presión para que parara de sangrar.

Detrás de él había aparecido Tadashi casi de inmediato, quien dirigió sus orbes castaños de la joven al estropicio en el suelo.

—¡Hans, estúpido! ¡Te he dicho que no dejes los vasos por ahí!—riñó molesto al cobrizo—¡Siempre estás desordenándolo todo! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

—¡Maldito nerd! ¡Ese vaso era tuyo!

—¡Ahora tendremos que limpiar todo este desastre!

—Oh, sí quieren yo puedo… —Elsa fue interrumpida por el ojiverde que la sujetó alzándola en brazos impulsivamente, antes de que pudiera hacer amago de inclinarse para recoger los vidrios de nuevo.

—Te dije que no te acercaras, copo de nieve. Puedes lastimarte.

—¡Hey!—resopló molesta—Pero si no pasa nada. ¡Déjame limpiarlo, yo lo rompí!

—Iré por la escoba y el recogedor—dijo Tadashi resignado, saliendo a buscar ambas cosas.

—Bájame Hans, deja de ser un tonto—Elsa se removió inútilmente para que la soltara, solamente consiguiendo que soltara una risa engreída que le hizo torcer los labios.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estaba lloviendo y había demasiados charcos en la acera?—preguntó de modo guasón, apretándola más contra su pecho—Te llevé cargando hasta el porche del edificio, así, como te tengo ahora.

—Sí, me acuerdo, yo podía caminar perfectamente porque llevaba mis botas para la lluvia—contestó Elsa, sin abandonar su leve matiz de reproche—, pero como siempre, hiciste lo que se te dio la gana.

—Sé que te encanta que te tenga así, copo de nieve.

—Si pensar eso te hace sentir mejor con esas actitudes de macho, pues adelante.

—¿Cómo va esa mano?—la muchacha retiró con cuidado el paño en torno a su dedo, que ella misma se había hecho cargo de sujetar desde que Hans la levantara en volandas—Es una cortada grande. Debes tener más cuidado cuando estés en la cocina.

—Sí, papá—respondió Elsa con remarcado sarcasmo, moviendo una comisura de su boca al igual que lo hacía él cuando sonreía con prepotencia.

—Esto bastará para curarla—Tadashi volvió a irrumpir en la cocina, llevando en una mano un pequeño bote de spray para las heridas y un paquete de curitas en la otra—. Hay que limpiarla bien, no queremos que se infecte.

—Oh no, ¿puedo hacerlo yo?—Elsa se mordió el labio, temerosa ante el pequeño dolor que sabía que iba a sentir con la curación—Por favor…

—Ten calma, Elsa. Sé bien lo que estoy haciendo—trató de tranquilizarla el azabache, sonriéndole con tranquilidad y tomando su delicada mano para quitar la tela que sostenía—. Aquí vamos.

—E-espera… es q-que… ¡ay!—apenas el spray hizo contacto con su herida, sintió un ardor insoportable y tuvo que ocultar el rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, sintiendo que los ojos se le empañaban.

Odiaba comportarse como una niña pequeña pero nunca había sido buena para soportar las lesiones, por más diminutas que fueran.

—¡Hazlo con cuidado, Hamada! ¡La estás lastimando!—Hans la estrechó de modo protector mirando al asiático con reproche.

—¡Calla, inútil! Lo empeorarás.

—¡Tú eres el inútil!

—¡No, tú eres el inútil!—Tadashi desvió la mirada disgustado del otro joven y terminó de limpiar la cortada para cubrirla con un curita—Listo—dictaminó, besando suavemente el fino dedo que acababa de curar—. Ya está, cariño.

—Gracias—Elsa miró su mano con timidez y luego se secó la solitaria lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla—. Siento ser tan llorona. Odio cortarme.

—No pasaría si este tarado pusiera todas las cosas en su lugar.

—No me rompas las bolas con eso, Hamada. Te vi usando ese vaso para tomar esa bebida orgánica gay que tanto te gusta.

—Pues esa bebida gay es mucho mejor que la porquería de cerveza que compras.

Elsa contuvo una risa y recargó su cabeza completamente en el hombro del pelirrojo, que aun la sostenía en brazos; anticipando otra de las imparables discusiones masculinas que la exasperaban y la entretenían día con día.

Era demasiado afortunada de tener a esos hombres a su lado. Ambos poseían todo lo que a ella le hacía falta.

Uno era amable y generoso, siempre soñando con ayudar a los demás y con consagrar su vida a la ciencia. Adoraba su inteligencia y sus esfuerzos por trabajar duro, así como su capacidad para encontrar las palabras correctas cuando hacía falta y su infinita paciencia (excepto cuando se trataba de Hans, claro estaba).

El otro era arrogante, apasionado y engreído, incluso egoísta, lo admitía; aunque este último rasgo se había compuesto en gran parte desde que estaban saliendo. Pero la manera en que la protegía y la instaba a divertirse y olvidarse de las reglas de vez en cuando, y hasta el modo que tenía de molestarla de tanto en tanto, eran lo que le daba emoción a su vida.

Y aunque había actitudes que a veces le chocaban de los dos, como la tendencia de Tadashi al decirle a los demás lo que debían hacer o su excesiva confianza en otras personas, o los celos y las conductas sobreprotectoras de Hans, tenía que aceptar también que era la primera vez en años que se sentía realmente feliz.

Estaba enamorada de los dos. Y ellos le habían correspondido con tanto anhelo, que hasta habían sido capaces de soportarse el uno al otro y compartirla solo porque no podían estar sin ella.

Dudaba bastante que en el futuro pudieran mantener las cosas de esa manera. Pero mientras le fuera posible, iba a disfrutar cada segundo que estuvieran juntos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Acaban de leer lo que probablemente fue la relación de triángulo amoroso más extraña de Fanfiction; al menos en el fandom de Frozen. xD

¿Quién fuera Elsa para tener a esos dos? Adoro al pelirrojo con todo mi ser, pero el mayor de los Hamada es genial también. Para mí, el Tadelsa ya es digna y directa competencia del Helsa, (lo siento Frost, tú nunca me convenciste del todo chiquillo e.e).

No sé, me encanta ver a estos dos compitiendo por la rubia y cada uno con su manera de ser. Debe ser divertido vivir con ellos.

Desde que lanzaron el reto en el foro la idea de escribir algo así se apodero de mi mente; no quería hacer algo dramático ni nada por el estilo. Y si hay hombres que se atreven a tener más de una mujer, ¿por qué una chica no ha de hacer lo mismo? Poder femenino bitch, poder femenino everywhere. e.e

Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, WTF's y demás en la caja de abajo, por favor. Me voy porque ya es de madrugada aquí.

¡Feliz semana a todos! :D


End file.
